A Good Man
by queerpoet
Summary: Reid has pneumonia due to helping Chris in his off hours. Luke's there to see him through it.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Reid woke up early to the sound of his beeper. He grabbed it immediately, and grumbled, "Fuck, 911." He threw his clothes on haphazardly. Between taking care of Chris and his usual shifts in the hospital, he hadn't seen Luke in days. Every bone in his body ached with fatigue. He felt the absence of his boyfriend like an open wound, but he just didn't have the time to see him.

Reid fumbled in the darkness for his shoes, coughing loudly. His hands were trembling. Beads of sweat stood out on his face. He pressed a clammy hand to his fevered forehead.

"Have to get to work," he muttered. After much prodding, Chris had finally agreed to see a cardiologist. Chris had requested (ordered) Reid's presence. Though Reid hated being bossed around by someone he was keeping alive, he'd been glad to oblige. He figured the next logical step would to be tell Chris' family, to tell Katie.

Reid shook himself out of his haze and left the apartment. He'd been feeling weak for days, but he just chalked it up to exhaustion. He couldn't be sick today. Chris needed him. The hospital needed him. He drove to work, coughing the entire time.

Bob took one look at Reid and ordered him to go back home.

"Bob, I'm fine." Reid said sharply. "It's just a cold."

He tried to focus on Bob's face, but it was blurry and unclear. Reid blinked quickly, and Bob came back into focus.

"Reid, you look like death warmed over," Bob said firmly. "I won't have you infecting my patients. Stop by the pharmacy, get some steroids. Then take a paid vacation. "

"Sure, Bob." Reid said snarkily. He turned away and stumbled down the hallway. He would never make it to the pharmacy. The break room was only a few doors away. He opened the door, and collapsed onto the cot.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, and stared, for a moment, uncomprehending, at the number.

"Ello?" he whispered. "Who's this?"

"Reid!" came the joyful reply. "Oh my god, how are you? I know you said you were busy, but I've been worried. It's not like you to drop out of touch. Are you okay?"

Reid tried to answer, but a rasping cough was all he could manage.

He wet his lips, and tried again. "Luke," he wheezed. "I need you. I can't breathe. I thought it was just a cold, but I can't –" he broke off to cough again.

"Jesus," Luke murmured. "Reid, I'll be right over. Where are you?"

"The hospital break room," Reid said softly. "Hurry. Chris has his appointment today."

Luke was completely confused. "What appoint- never mind. I'll be right there. Just try and get some rest."

Reid nodded, even though Luke couldn't see him. He didn't bother closing his phone, just let it fall from limp fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to remember days when he hadn't been sick. Fever assaulted his senses, and he could no longer concentrate. Finally, he surrendered to a restless sleep.

Part 2

Luke's fear nearly overwhelmed him. He grabbed his keys off his desk and ran downstairs.

_Have to get to Reid, _he thought. _Have to get to Reid._

He made it to Memorial in record time. His heart pumping loudly in his ears, he opened the door to the hospital break room.

"Reid," he breathed. For a moment, Luke was rooted to the spot, staring at Reid in mute horror. He quickly walked to Reid's side. His skin, normally a healthy glow, now was pale and sickly.

Luke gently brushed Reid's forehead with his fingertips. It burned him to the touch, but he kept his hand there anyway, trying to rouse his boyfriend.

Reid stirred at the touch. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Luke," he mumbled. "You came." His sudden smile became a grimace.

Luke tried to be comforting. "Of course I came. I'm gonna get you some help."

He turned away to do just that, but Reid grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip.

"Chris," he said. "Needs to a see a cardiologist today. Heart muscle could be compromised."

Luke stared at Reid helplessly.

"What are you saying?" he pleaded.

"Been helping Chris during downtime. He's very sick. Make sure he goes." His eyes rolled back into his head, as he fell back to sleep.

Luke had no idea what was going on, but a few pieces were falling into place.

He turned and jogged out of the break room. He flagged down the first nurse he could find.

"Nurse Taylor!" he said urgently. "Reid's sick. He's passed out in the break room, and has a very high fever."

Nurse Taylor blinked at him in a perplexed fashion. She couldn't imagine that Dr. Oliver would ever get sick.

"Well Luke, I'll get someone right away." she said nervously.

Luke sighed loudly. He paced back and forth, scruffing his hair, agitated. Nurse Taylor stared at him. She'd never seen Luke so frantic.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gretchen?" Luke yelled. "Go do your job!"

Dr. Bob strided down the halls quickly, as he heard the commotion. He spotted Luke yelling at the terrified Nurse Taylor.

"Luke, what is going on?" he said, grabbing the young man's shoulder. "Nurse Taylor?"

"It's Dr. Oliver, sir." Nurse Taylor whispered. "He's sick." She snapped out of her stupor and entered the hospital break room. Dr. Bob followed her.

Nurse Taylor immediately took Reid's pulse, while Dr. Bob placed a tentative hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god," he murmured. Reid had seemed fine half an hour ago. Now he was in desperate need of help.

Dr. Bob left Nurse Taylor to her job, and called for an emergency medical team to come to the hospital break room.

"We need a stretcher down here right away. We'll put him in a private room. I want an ice bath ready. We have to get his temperature down."

They said they'd be there in minutes. Bob nodded, and turned back to his patient.

"Gretchen, you take care of him. I need to make sure the team's on its way."

"Yes, Dr. Hughes."

Bob left the room and passed Luke, who stood outside, staring into space.

"Luke, why don't you sit down, son?" Bob said softly. "We're taking care of him."

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" Luke asked.

"By the sound of his cough, I'm guessing bronchitis or pneumonia. Has he been sneaking extra shifts? That happens sometimes."

Luke sputtered in disbelief. "Shouldn't you know that? I haven't seen him in weeks. He's been working the usual shifts, but he's been helping -" Luke shook his head, and turned away from Bob. "I think I need to sit down."

"Of course, Luke." Bob guided Luke to the chairs against the wall. "I'll let you know the minute we've got him stabilized. We have to get that fever down. Once we do that, I'll order a chest x-ray to confirm the pneumonia. It'll be okay."

Luke nodded to Dr. Bob, because he had no idea what else to do. He put his head in his hands as soon as Dr. Bob walked away. Ice bath. In his mind's eye, he could hear Reid's screams as the ice soaked his burning skin.

He felt the tears slide down his cheeks, and didn't bother wiping them away. His thoughts centered on the man responsible: Chris Hughes. Luke shoved the chair back and stood up, gaze steely and determined.

If Chris had something to do with Reid's illness, Luke was going to find him and make him pay.

Part 3

Reid jerked awake immediately as the ice touched his skin. His eyes scanned the room, before finally he found Bob leaning over him.

"Just relax," Bob said gently. "It's vitally important we get your temperature down."

"It's f-freezing," Reid mumbled. Bob nodded, reassuring, as he put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid blinked quickly, then tried to find Bob again in the explosion of light.

Instead, it was Chris Hughes who stood in front of him. His gaze was hard and unforgiving.

"You killed me, Reid." he gritted. "You might as well have shot me, and spit on my corpse. You didn't try hard enough. Now it's too late, and I'm dying. Well, that's all right. I'll get my revenge now."

Chris gave a cold smile, and put his hands around Reid's throat. Still smiling, he began to squeeze.

Reid batted him away, but could do nothing.

"Chris, stop." he muttered weakly. "Get off me. I'm sorry. I tried. I'm so sorry."

Bob tried to steady Reid as he thrashed against him. Reid clenched his teeth, and shut his eyes tightly to try and erase the image of Chris.

"We're gonna need some restraints here." he told a nurse. "Can you find Luke Snyder? We need someone to keep him calm."

Part 4

Luke paced back and forth in the waiting room for patients. He'd thought about tracking Chris down, but abandoned the idea immediately. He couldn't go anywhere until Reid was stable.

Bob entered the waiting room, a grave expression on his face.

"Bob, what is it? What's happening?"

"We don't have a diagnosis yet, Luke. We're trying to do the ice bath, but he's panicking. He's hallucinating. I need you. I know you can keep him calm."

"Of course," Luke replied. "I'll do anything to help."

"I know you will. Let's go."

Bob turned away, and Luke followed him to Reid's room.

Luke's stomach rolled when he saw his boyfriend lying in the hospital bed. He was naked from the waist up. Goosebumps pimpled his body, though he was drenched in sweat. His eyes were closed, as he tossed back and forth, mumbling. His hands were bound to the bed. Luke looked at Bob, in askance.

"We had to," Bob said before he could say anything. "He wouldn't stop fighting us. Now keep him calm, and we can start the ice bath again."

Luke stood next to Reid in an instant. He stroked his forehead, and called his name.

"Luke," Reid said through dried lips. "I killed him, Luke. I know I killed him."

Unbidden tears fell down Luke's cheeks. He gave Reid a watery smile and bent to kiss his lips tenderly.

"You didn't kill anyone," he said. _You didn't, but I might. _"You're an amazing doctor. You do your best every day. It's what I love so much about you."

Reid regarded him for a long moment. Every few seconds, his eyes roamed around the room in confusion before falling back on Luke.

"You're bleeding sentiment, Mr. Snyder." he joked feebly. "It doesn't become you."

Bob stood in the background, and instructed the nurses to resume the ice bath.

"Bob," Luke said quietly. "I want to hold his hand. I think it would help."

"Sure." Bob undid the restraint. He used a washcloth to wipe down Reid's brow.

Luke quickly wrapped Reid's hand in both of his own. Around him, the nurses packed ice on Reid's prone body.

Bob stuck a thermometer and waited a few minutes. Reid squirmed, but didn't protest out loud. He gritted his teeth as he tried to curl away from the ice. He stared up at Luke with a frenzied concentration.

"If anything ever happened to you, Luke." Reid said desperately. "I don't know what I'd do. You changed me. You crawled in and like attached yourself and shit. I just -"

"Reid," Luke interrupted, bending forward so he was only a few inches away. "Shut up. You can tell me all this when you're better. This is not your deathbed. Besides, _you_ changed me. You've made me stronger. You've shown me what it really means to love someone. Okay?"

Reid nodded in response. He stared deeply into Luke's eyes, but felt very tired. He bit his lower lip to contain his screams. Even in his frenzied state, he knew he didn't want to scream in front of Luke. He didn't want to see the pained look on Luke's face.

Shaking slightly, Luke rested his hand on Reid's cheek.

"Shh," he said. "Just lie still."

For what seemed like an eternity, Luke held Reid's hand with his right hand, while cradling his cheek with his left. His gaze remained steady on Reid's eyes, while Reid moaned softly.

Luke couldn't understand why Reid was being so restrained. He scooted closer, and said, "Reid. You can scream, you know. I promise I can take it."

Reid shook his head ferociously. "Y-yoga," he said. "E-easier this way." He swallowed quickly.

"Luke, I -" he whispered.

"Got it!" Bob yelled triumphantly. "It's 99.1. Get him that chest x-ray stat."

"99.1? But that's still -" Luke began.

Bob clapped Luke on the back. "It's out of the danger zone, Luke! You may have saved his life. Thank you!"

The nurses wheeled Reid out of the room. While Bob followed them, he paused in the doorway.

"This will take a few hours, Luke. We need to do the chest x-ray, confirm the illness, and then prescribe a form of treatment. You should get home, get a change of clothes. I'll have the nurse set up a cot for you in his room."

Luke wanted to protest, but he nodded despite himself. "Okay, Bob. I won't be gone long."

Bob nodded, distracted. "I care about him too, Luke. He's not dying on my watch." He quickly left the room.

Luke wandered of out of the hospital room. He knew he should call his family, let them know what was going on. But he couldn't think of anything except Reid's words.

_"I killed him, Luke. I killed him."_

He scrubbed the tears off his face with a fierce determination. He had one more stop to make before he left the hospital. He went to the nurses' station, and asked politely, "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me where Dr. Chris Hughes is?"

The nurse smiled brightly, recognizing Luke as a hospital donor. "Sure, Mr. Snyder. One second."

She pulled up the information with a few clicks. "Looks like he's doing a consult with Dr. Truman. Room 322. I think one of his kids has a heart problem."

Luke thanked her, and turned away, his mouth set in a grim line. _I'll bet he does._

He went upstairs to the third floor, and found the room without trouble. He leaned against the wall, and waited for Chris to come out.

It didn't take long. Several minutes later, Chris emerged from the room. He shook the doctor's hand immediately.

"You'll have the results soon?" Chris asked.

"Of course, Dr. Hughes." Dr Truman responded. "We should know within 24 hours whether your heart's been damaged. Until then, get some rest. You shouldn't be working anymore. Any amount of stress with agitate your disease."

"Thank you, Dr. Truman."

Dr. Truman nodded in acknowledgement, and walked away, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell Dr. Hughes, but based on his initial diagnosis, Chris' disease had advanced to the point where he needed a heart transplant. He hoped the young man was strong to bear the news.

"Luke," Chris said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Luke glared at him darkly. "You'll find out soon enough. We need to talk privately."

Chris glanced left and right, then shrugged. "Sure, come in." He went back into the room he'd just exited.

Once the door closed, Luke got into Chris' personal space.

"So I suppose you're wondering where Reid is," he growled.

Chris chuckled nervously. "Actually, yeah I was. He was supposed to be moral support today for the –consult." He finished lamely.

"Cut the crap, Chris. I know all about it. Or I know enough," he said acidly. "Reid is currently getting a chest x-ray down in ICU. He has a high fever. He's exhausted. Every time I try and calm him down so your _father _can treat him, he just keeps babbling about you, and how you need him. Once, he said something about killing you." Unable to contain himself, Luke shoved Chris against the wall.

"Now call me crazy. Either you're in love with my boyfriend, and you've been _fucking_ him behind my back. Or you're keeping some other secret that Reid's been helping you with. Something to do with your _heart?"_

Luke jabbed Chris' shoulder sharply.

"Now unless you're about to croak right this minute, start talking. What is your perfectly reasonable explanation for getting Reid so exhausted that he develops a severe illness?"

Chris was silent for a long minute, digesting what he'd heard.

He gently removed Luke's arms from his body, and sat down on a nearby stool.

"It's a long story," he began.

Luke locked his arms together, and watched him intently.

"Make it snappy. I need to get back downstairs."

Chris shrugged, and began talking.

As Luke listened, his anger slowly cooled. When Chris finished, Luke sat on the examination chair, looking pensive.

"So." He said reluctantly. "You're really sick, then?"

Chris nodded glumly. "Yeah, I am."

Luke clenched his jaw, and said sarcastically, "And instead of admitting yourself like a sane person, you tried to treat yourself. Reid found you, and you've been forcing him to help you secretly for months."

Chris winced. "I didn't force him. He found me drawing my blood, and he just went along with it. He wanted to help me."

Luke waved his hand dismissively. "With a little bit of blackmail on the side, I imagine."

Chris shrugged, and refused to meet Luke's eyes. "I may have told him if he didn't keep my secret, I'd tell everyone he coerced me into keeping quiet." He mumbled.

Luke fought the impulse to scream at the idiotic man in front of him. It was easy to do, because telling the story had taken its toll on Chris. He looked frail and small on the stool.

"You know what, I can't deal with this. I can't take care of you, and Reid. Reid's the only thing that matters. You've got plenty of family to help you with your disease. Instead, your selfishness made you choose the one person who would go above and beyond to help you, even though it's not his specialty. He's helped you enough, Chris. You stay the hell away from him now."

Chris nodded sheepishly.

Luke ignored him, and dialed a number he knew by heart. "But you know what, you've got someone else in your corner."

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Katie, it's Luke. I'm here at the hospital. Reid had to be admitted." He listened to her concerned babbling for a moment. "Now Katie, calm down. Dr. Bob assures me he's gonna be fine. But I do have someone else who needs you."

He handed the phone to Chris with a smirk. "Good luck, champ. Drop it off at the nurses' station downstairs when you're done."

Luke left the room with a slight swagger to his step. No matter what happened next, at least he'd defended the man he loved.

Part 5

Katie knew she was about to hear bad news. She sat down on her couch, curling her feet underneath. She drew in air slowly.

"Hi, Chris." she said softly. "Why did Luke give you his phone?" _Keep it simple._

Chris laughed nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck. He stared straight out at the closed door. _How am I gonna tell her?_

The silence stretched too long. It created a gaping chasm between the two of them.

"Chris?"

"Katie, I'm - I don't know how to tell you this. When I was in Haiti few years, I contracted a rare tropical disease which primarily affects the heart. I stayed there for an additional year so I could beat it. I got injections, therapy, everything. When I was certified healthy, I came back here. I just wanted to get closer to my parents, but then I met you."

"Your heart?" Katie interjected. "So those weren't panic attacks? You were having heart problems?"

Chris nibbled his bottom lip, and was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I was. I am. Reid found me drawing my blood. The disease is back. Reid's been helping me in his downtime. Giving me the injections. He's been dogging me to go a cardiologist. So I finally did today. I -"

"Hold on a minute," Katie interjected. Her voice was shaking, with anger or sadness she didn't yet know. "Reid's been helping you? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been keeping this a secret? What did Luke mean when he said Reid was sick? Are you contagious? Did you _infect _me when we had sex?" Now she knew. It wasn't anger or sadness, it was rage.

"Baby, calm down." Chris tried to soothe her. "I've been selfish, yeah, but I'm not contagious. Reid just forgot to take care of himself, and got run down. He's probably got a mild case of pneumonia."

"Mild? Are you fucking crazy? He's been admitted, you ass! He's been helping you, and working his usual shifts. He works 70 hr weeks, Chris. He definitely doesn't have time to add you on as a side project!"

"I know that, believe me. That's why I made the appointment today. I'll find out soon if my heart is damaged, and if I need a transplant. But it'll be okay. I'm gonna tell my parents. I'll be fine." Chris replied. He wished he could believe that. He was terrified. He didn't want to die, and leave Katie alone.

"You're gonna be okay? _You're _gonna be okay?" she sputtered. "You put Reid in the hospital. You've been lying to me for months. You seduced me even though you're terribly sick. How could you do that to me? After what happened to Brad," she began to sob. She put her hand over her mouth to try and hide the sound, but it was no use.

"Katie, don't cry." he pleaded. "I need you. I'm scared. I'm so -"

"Fuck you, Chris Hughes." she spat. "Admit yourself. Tell your parents after Reid's out of the woods. Apologize to him, if Luke even lets you. Do that and then maybe -" she broke off. The tears poured freely down her cheeks. _I hate you, Chris. I hate you._

"Maybe?" he whispered hopefully.

"Maybe nothing." she said fiercely. "I gotta go. Just because you're trying to kill yourself doesn't mean Reid deserves to suffer." _You selfish prick,_ she added silently.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Katie was supposed to love him. Didn't she know what he was going through?

"Katie, I need you. I don't think you get it. I'm getting worse."

Katie shook her head quickly. "You know I'd do anything for you. But you just dropped a bombshell. I need time to deal with this. Besides, you've got a truckload of family who will fall all over themselves to bring you a Kleenex. Reid's got Luke, and me."

"Katie," he murmured. "Please -"

"Time's up. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up the phone and threw it against the tv. She hugged herself, and began to cry in earnest. She felt like her entire world was crumbling around her. The righteous indignation evaporated, and now she felt betrayal and grief.

Brad dominated her thoughts. She remembered cradling his dead body. Now it was all happening again. Chris had a fatal disease. That was okay. She could cope with that. She'd done it before. But he'd lied about it. Instead of seeking the best care right away, he'd roped Reid into helping him.

Images of Reid filtered through her brain over the last few months. Him coming home at 3 AM with heavy bags under his eyes, way past the end of his shift. The two of them trying to watch a movie, and Reid dashing off on some mysterious errand.

She remembered the last time she'd seen him, a few days ago.

_Katie sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. It was 6 AM. She heard the door knob and smiled brightly as Reid entered._

_He stumbled slowly into the room, and she got up immediately to catch him before he fell to the floor._

_"Are you all right?" she asked. "Did you go on a bender last night?" she joked._

_He smiled feebly, but immediately a deep, racking cough exploded out of his mouth. _

_"Katie, I don't feel so hot." he mumbled. "I'm just gonna grab some sleep. I need to be at work at 10."_

_"10?" she asked. "You just got home."_

_He staggered to his feet, coughing into his hand. _

_"Yeah, I - they're short staffed. They need everyone." He averted his eyes, and stared longingly at his bedroom._

_"Okay, well at least let me make you some tea." she said. She rubbed his back tenderly. She could hear congestion in his chest. He wheezed slightly._

_"Thank you," he said gratefully. Reid walked to his bedroom. Katie walked to the kitchen, and began bustling around._

_"They are working you too hard, Reid. It's not right."_

_Reid paused in the doorway, listening to her take out the tea packets, and boil water. He wanted to hold onto this moment._

_He went back into the kitchen, and sat down. _

_Katie grinned at him. _

_"Jasmine or chamomile?"_

_"Chamomile."_

_He looked at her, a blond flurry of activity. The knowledge of Chris' sickness hung in the air between them._

_"Here you go, hon." she said a few minutes later. "I already put some honey in it for you."_

_He took the steaming cup, and blew on it. He took a long swallow. She got a cup out, and poured herself some tea._

_They sat together in companionable silence._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 6

Reid was completely out of it during the chest x-ray. His eyes swam around the room briefly, his chest wracked by debilitating coughs. Bob finally put him on oxygen so he could breathe easier.

Reid fought to keep to stay focused. He breathed in and out slowly, watching Bob like a hawk. Bob stood slightly off to the side, watching Reid protectively.

"Remember Dr. Oliver, you have to stay still." he said softly.

Reid attempted to nod, but coughed instead.

"How ... bad?" he gasped.

Bob looked askance at Reid.

"Reid, you're going to be fine. We'll have the results soon, then I can prescribe the proper antibiotics, and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

He closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

"I don't like hospitals," he said crossly.

"And yet you spend 80 hours in one," Bob responded. "That strikes me as ironic."

"80 hours plus caring for your moronic son," Reid snapped, his usual snark dulled by his illness.

Bob's reaction was slight, but he moved closer to Reid. He stared down at the ailing doctor, his protege, his choice for Chief of Staff. He wanted to spare this man anymore pain, but he had to know.

"Reid," he said carefully. "Why don't tell me everything you know about Chris' illness?"

Reid opened his eyes and stared into Bob's caring eyes. He saw a glimmer of something strange there.

Could it be love?

Reid smirked, and crossed his arms over himself protectively.

"No offense, Bob, but you're not my father. I don't have to confide in you. Doctor/patient confidentiality forbids it." The older man's stare was unnerving. "If you want to know something, go ask your son."

The machine beeped, and Bob went over to read the results.

"You have a severe case of pneumonia. Your chest is highly inflamed."

"So?" Reid muttered. "Shoot me up with some antibiotics, send me home. I'll be fine in a week."

Another wracking cough took the sting out of his rebuke.

Bob stared at Reid intently, and he had the uncomfortable feeling of being under a microscope.

"Compounded with your intense level of exhaustion, Dr. Oliver, I have no choice but to admit you to

ICU. We need to get you hooked up to an IV to replenish your fluids, and you are not leaving this hospital until you can stand up on your own."

Reid glared at Bob darkly.

"I can absolutely get off this table right now, and stand. Just watch me." Reid made an gallant effort to sit up, clenching his jaw in frustration. He fell back onto the table with a heavy thud.

"Fuck!" he growled.

Bob smirked at him, an expression Reid had never seen before. It was unnerving, like a cat playing with a canary until it succumbed to its claws.

"I'm leaving now to get the right course of antibiotics. A nurse will see to your room, and insert your IV. You know the drill, don't you?"

"You are a sly old bastard!" Reid yelled.

"I learn from the best. Over the next few weeks, we'll have plenty of time to chat."

Bob walked out of the room, intent on finding his son. He didn't really need Reid to confirm Chris' diagnosis; he could tell from Reid's cryptic ramblings that it was serious.

He didn't intend to violate doctor/patient confidentiality, but how he loved watching Reid squirm.

Reid, alone in the room save a nurse, rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's get this freakshow on the road. Get me out of this x-ray machine. If you bothered to read my chart, you know I have severe claustrophobia. But you probably didn't read it."

The nurse frowned, and helped Reid into a wheelchair.

"If you hadn't been too busy sniping at Dr. Hughes or coughing out your lungs, you'd notice the mild sedative we gave you. Are you feeling any anxiety right now?"

Reid crossed his arms and refused to answer her.

"Didn't think so. Dr. Oliver, not all of the nurses are idiots. If _you_ bothered to teach us how you want things instead of insulting us, you might know that."

She wheeled him out of the room with a little more force than necessary.

Reid retained his stony silence for several minutes.

When they arrived at his room, he grabbed her arm with a trembling hand.

"Nurse, um -"

"Smith." she said.

"Thank you for the sedative. I really -" he grimaced. "A-appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, Dr. Oliver."

She guided the chair to the edge of the bed, and bent to help him out of it.

He didn't even try to stop her, just accepted her arm and walked the few steps to the bed.

Now that Reid was back in a bed, all his bravado vanished. He felt weak and clammy. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a light sleep.

Nurse Smith hooked up the IV, and looked down at the doctor. He had been tormenting her for months, but now she felt nothing but pity. Though he was gruff and rude, Dr. Oliver had the strongest work ethic of anyone on staff. Though she would never admit it out loud, she had learned how to be a better nurse from his meticulous and detailed instructions. She respected the man.

Reid groaned, and opened his eyes to find Nurse Smith busying herself with adjusting his sheets.

"Nurse Smith," he murmured. "Could you please find Luke Snyder? I don't want to be -" _Here. Sick. Alone._

She cut him off. "Luke's gone to get a change of clothes, and we're going to roll a cot into the room for him. He'll be here soon, Dr. Oliver."

Reid's mouth quirked in a slight smile. He felt the absence of Luke like the loss of a limb. Their last interaction had been so tense and secretive.

The pneumonia left Reid vulnerable and exposed. He couldn't bear to lie to Luke anymore. He just didn't have the strength.

"Nurse Smith," he called out. She was at the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be my primary nurse?"

She nodded.

"Then please - call me Reid." he said softly.

Nurse Smith smiled softly.

"All right. Reid." She walked back into the room, questioning. "Did you need anything else before I go? I'll be back with your antibiotics."

Reid grabbed the sheets in frustration. He knew he was about to fall back to sleep, and wanted to remain awake as long as possible.

"Just Luke." he said. "I need Luke."

Nurse Smith answered, "Reid, I will do everything I can to find him. I promise. Now please try to get some rest. You need it."

He couldn't fight it anymore. He was so very tired.

He tried to thank her, but his eyelids grew heavy.

Sleep claimed him, despite his efforts.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 7

Luke entered Reid's room, carrying a backpack full of clothes and miscellaneous items. He rubbed his hands together self-consciously, tossing the backpack next to Reid's bed.

Though he'd seen Reid hours earlier, the condition of his boyfriend was still a surprise. Luke felt the tears pooling in his eyes, and blinked them away without thought.

He pulled the stool next to the bed close, and stared down at his unconscious boyfriend. Dark shadows creased his eyes. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead, and he frowned in his sleep.

"Reid," Luke whispered. "Reid, how could you let this happen? You're so in control, so dedicated to your work. But treating Chris in secret, working yourself into exhaustion? I can't -" Luke choked back a sob. "I can't constantly worry about you, okay? I need you to take care of yourself, to put yourself first sometimes. I love you too much to let you kill yourself over such a fucking asshole." Luke's hands fisted in his lap, and he ran his hand tentatively over Reid's leg. Even through the sheets and the blanket, heat radiated off Reid's body.

Reid stirred at the contact, but didn't awaken.

"Luke," he muttered. His voice, small and weak, pierced Luke's heart.

Luke had been running on pure adrenaline for hours. He stifled a yawn. The nurses had assured him that Reid's pneumonia wasn't contagious, and Luke yearned to crawl into bed next to him, to pull him close, and feel his flesh against his hands.

Luke kicked off his shoes, and eased into the bed. He carefully shifted Reid's body until he had enough space to lie down.

Reid coughed loudly, and grunted in his sleep.

"When I was little and had the flu," Luke said gently. "My mom used to rub my back, and put some gross-smelling balm on my chest. We don't have the chest balm, but maybe a back rub will work, okay?"

There was no audible answer from the doctor.

Luke chuckled lightly, and said, "I'll take that a yes, Dr. Oliver."

He rubbed his hands together to warm them, and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders. He felt the firm muscles of Reid's back, knotted with tension.

"You need someone to take care of you for a change," Luke said, as he dug his arms into Reid's back.

He kneaded the muscles with his hands until they became pliable and loose.

"Feels good," Reid said. "So good, Luke."

_Reid talks in his sleep, _Luke thought affectionately. _Good to know._

Luke made fists, and began to lightly beat Reid's back. Reid grunted, and arched his back in what Luke interpreted as pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Luke said tenderly.

Though Luke had only given the massage, he felt boneless and relaxed. He yawned again, loudly. He wiggled underneath the covers, and trailed against up and down the planes of Reid's back slowly, appreciating the touch of his boyfriend.

He curled against Reid's back, and rested his hands against Reid's stomach.

He placed a careful kiss on Reid's neck. The touch of his warm body began to lull Luke to sleep.

"You need someone to take care of you for a change," Luke repeated.

"I'll be that person. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be here when you go to sleep. I'm not leaving you alone again, you hear me?"

Luke nodded to himself, and went to sleep, holding Reid closely to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 8

Reid felt the warm body pressing against his back and grinned widely.

"Luke," he exhaled in relief. Reid's hands found Luke's and rested on top of them.

Luke's breath hit his neck, and Reid couldn't stand it. He had to see his boyfriend face to face.

Moving slowly, he tried to turn in the bed to watch Luke sleep. The IV in his arm began to tug at his

skin, and he stopped moving before he yanked it out.

He lay back against the pillow. No matter how much he wanted to see Luke, he couldn't risk pulling out his IV.

Reid pressed the call button for a nurse.

Nurse Smith entered the room within seconds. She'd been standing outside, waiting for Reid to wake up.

"It's good to see you conscious, Reid." she said quietly. "What do you need?"

Reid really hated being so dependent on her, but it couldn't be helped.

"I can't quite manage turning to see Luke without yanking out the damn IV." he said. "Could you -"

Nurse Smith was at his bedside before he could complete the sentence.

"Well, it's time to change your IV. How about I take it out long enough for you to turn around?"

"That would be great." he answered. "For a second, I thought you were going to offer to move me, and no offense, but I am really tired of being led around like a child. It's humiliating. I can only what the nurses are saying. The arrogant bastard Dr. Oliver has pnuemonia and gets weak when he tries to move." He chuckled bitterly.

"No offense, but you would have created that situation." she said smoothly, as she removed his IV. "But most of the nurses are really worried about you, Reid. No one likes it when one of their own gets sick.

Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Reid said.

He squirmed in the bed, until he was face to face with Luke.

"You were out sixteen hours, in case you were wondering." Nurse Smith said briskly.

He wasn't. His thumb cupped Luke's cheek. His breath came out slowly, as he gazed at Luke's eyelids.

"Medical update later, Luke now." he murmured.

"It's my job, Reid. I'm not even supposed to let Luke in your bed, but I am. You would have my ass if I weren't thorough." She changed his IV. He hardly felt the pinprick of the needle; he was too absorbed in watching Luke.

Reid frowned, but knew she was right.

"Out with it, Nurse Smith. What's my status?"

"We've been treating you with the strongest antibiotics we have for pneumonia. Your blood work looks good, but you'll need to be in the hospital for at least a week to make sure the antibiotics do their job."

"I want to go home," Reid interrupted. "If it's standard pneumonia, I can go home."

"Absolutely not, Reid. Your immune system is weakened due to your body's fatigue. You're not going anywhere until we take care of the pneumonia. Got it?" She crossed her arms and awaited his response.

"Fine." he said, looking back at Luke. "Whatever you think is best." He shouldn't be shocked at her competence, but he was. _Apparently I underestimated the nurses._ he thought to himself.

Nurse Smith smirked to herself. She began to leave the room.

"Nurse Smith," Reid called out.

"Yes, Reid?"

"When I'm back on my feet, I want you as my scrub nurse. It's obvious you're talented and committed, and I need that kind of skill in my OR." He began to play with Luke's hair idly.

Nurse Smith's mouth fell open in a small O. She hadn't expected that at all.

"I'd be glad to be your scrub nurse, Dr. Oliver." She exited the room, bemused at how the pneumonia had revealed Dr. Oliver's humanity.

Reid sighed softly, and brought his hand off Luke's hair to once again rest on his cheek.

"I need to get out of this fucking hospital and get better, Luke. Promoting Nurse Smith to my scrub nurse? Ridiculous."

Luke's mouth turned upward in a smile, and he opened his eyes to look at Reid.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "How ya feeling?"

"Hey yourself," Reid replied, watching Luke's eyes grow more aware. He couldn't help himself, and bent slightly to kiss Luke's forehead.

"I missed you," Reid mumbled, drawing back to meet Luke's eyes.

Luke's body shook with repressed laughter.

"I missed you too," he said sincerely. "You have no idea how much." He brought his hand to cover Reid's hand and squeezed tightly.

Reid clenched his jaw and stared, transfixed, into Luke's glimmering eyes. Though he was in no position to do anything about it, he felt a surge of desire for Luke which shot through him like lightning.

"I love it when you look at me like that," Luke confessed, his grin wide and open. "You make me feel like -"

"Like what?" Reid asked huskily. _This time, answer me. Please give me a real answer. _"Feel like what?"

"Like I'm most the cherished person in your world. When you look at me like that, I feel - loved."

Reid, to his embarrassment, felt tears well up in his throat.

"You are loved," he said, clenching Luke's other cheek with his right hand. "You are so loved, Luke."

Luke's eyes darkened with desire, and he edged even closer, his chest brushing against Reid's.

"Reid," he said softly. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Okay," Reid said.

Luke kissed Reid, a slow, tender kiss which deepened when Reid snuck his tongue into Luke's mouth.

Reid trailed his hand along Luke's torso, and let it linger there for a moment.

Luke pulled away, looking at Reid with faint consternation.

"Reid," he said, panting slightly. "We can't-"

"I know," Reid said, also out of breath. "I actually can't breathe right now, which is seriously frustrating."

Luke laughed, and moved his hands to hold Reid's shoulders. Reid drew in air, slowly. He rested his head next to Luke, their noses millimeters apart.

"So how did you find me?" he asked.

"You called me, you idiot." Luke said affectionately. "I found you in the break room, and got you admitted. You were babbling a lot." He caressed Reid's shoulders slowly.

"I remember," Reid answered. "But not much. I was so out of it. I didn't say anything incriminating, did I?"

Luke furrowed his brow, remembering chewing out Chris Hughes for endangering Reid's life. He decided now wasn't the time to share exactly what Reid had said. He just wanted to bask in his conscious lover.

"You said some interesting stuff," he said finally. "But don't worry. I defended your honor."

Reid blinked at the bizarreness of that statement, and laughed heartily.

"I wish I could have seen that, Luke. I bet you were brilliant."

Reid also didn't feel up to hashing out the whole Doogie situation. A yawn escaped his mouth.

"Damn it," he said. "I hate being sick."

"Just go back to sleep, Reid. I need to let my parents know what's going on. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Right." Reid said. He had a sudden flash of a back massage, and a promise Luke had made. "Because you're not leaving me again."

All merriment vanished from Luke, to be replaced by seriousness.

"You're god damned right."


End file.
